


Brotherhood

by preshfinn



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Friendship, Gen, dont read this if you haven't watch ns8, spoiler for ns8 since i kinda mentioned something from it, unless you don't care or you dont plan to watch ns8 read on lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preshfinn/pseuds/preshfinn
Summary: The four brothers decided to take a break and rest upon an open field to talk about their feelings.





	Brotherhood

 

  The four brothers gently laid their heads onto the grass bed and gazed out on the evening dusk sky above. The clouds were absent hence the orange sky was openly exposed to them, whilst the sun gingerly dipped down into the horizon far beyond the green hills. It was quiet except the sounds of rustling leaves beckoned by the winds.

  “It’s hard to believe we’ve been together for almost a decade.” said Cole.

  The rest of the three nodded in agreement at his statement.

  “I’m just surprised we have lived this long,” said Jay. “I was so sure the Great Devourer was our end game.”

  “The Great Devourer was nothing compared to the other things we had faced.” Kai retorted with a smirk plastered upon his face.

  “It is difficult to grasp upon the concept of how much hardship we have been through the past years.” added Zane.

  A nightingale flew by.

  “Do you think Ninjago is better off without us?” asked Cole. “I mean, after the whole Harumi incident, she is right you know.”

  The three of them remained silent.

  A yellow-tinted butterfly rested upon the grass, situated right in the middle of their resting circle.

  “But at least we did something, yeah? If no one attempts, Ninjago is bound to be destroyed.” said Kai.

  “Kai is right.” The nindroid affirmed. “The chance of Ninjago standing without our assistance is bleak, while if we attempt even if it means involving some casualties, the chances are higher.”

  “But, we are responsible for the actions we have made against the people.” Cole replied.

  Jay concealed his face within his hands and groaned. “Why can’t everyone just appreciate the work we do? It’s not easy to risk our lives to save them and then receive constant complaints. We aren’t customer service you know!”

  The sky was evidently turning into a shade of dark indigo as stars gradually revealed its shine. Meanwhile, the four of them became quiet once more.

  “Do you think Sensei Wu is proud of us?” asked Jay.

  “For a matter of fact, do you think anyone is proud of us?” Kai sighed in exasperation.

  “I miss the days when things were simpler.” said Cole. “All we had to do was kick boney-butts and patrol Jamanakai Village.”

  “And for the rest of day we always compete in dragon racing.” Zane chuckled.

  The winds had finally stopped thus leaving the entire area drowning in silence. Each of the brothers can hear their own rhythmic breathing of their weary hearts.

  “One day all of this would be gone, and I don’t suppose any of Ninjago would be salvaged.” said Zane.

  “Well aren’t we all lucky to be able to live through it right now?” questioned Cole. “Despite everything, I like to think we’ll go out in a blast.”

  Jay frowned. “I can’t believe I’m going to die fighting with you losers.”

  “Jay!” shouted the other three in unison.

  “I was kidding!”

  They were unsure if they were extremely exhausted from all the action earlier or they have seen too much and went bonkers, but they all laughed heartily together at Jay’s comment.

  “Let’s admit it. We are in fact, losers.” Kai snickered.

  The everlasting moon from up above greeted them with a calming essence.

  “I wish our lives could be like this for forever.” said Cole. “Just us, the fields and the stars. We wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever.”

  “Too bad we’re ninja. We have to keep worrying.”  said Jay.

  Zane then sat up, followed by Jay and the rest of them.

  “But at least we’re all here together. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life worrying with anyone else.” Kai smiled sweetly at his friends.

  Right at that moment, the bioluminescent fireflies of the forest begun to hover out into the plains and performed their nightly ritual, dancing around in the air with little construct but also brilliantly.

  The four brothers perked up as they watched.

  And for once, they did not worry about a single thing.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
